


Why You Should Work at the Disney Store; a Recount by Steve Rogers

by CosmoKid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Steve Works at the Disney Store, bucky is a good dad, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: In which Steve works at the Disney Store and Bucky is a progressive parent with an adorable kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that tumblr post about the Rapunzel dress and the son who wants to buy it and the cute dad thing and is mostly 3am ramblings

Steve normally loved working at the Disney Store; he got to see children have a lot of fun and he got to quietly sing along to all his favourite Disney songs under his breath. It was a fun job, mostly.

Sometimes he got angry, very angry. There was something about the Disney Store that turned normal parents into the empty shell marriage couples from the unhappy nuclear families from the fifties who valued the beauty of their daughters over their brains and discouraged their children from doing anything that they didn’t consider masculine or feminine enough.

He was lucky to have Nat to reel him back in every time he heard another apparent time-travelling parent who told their son that they weren’t allowed to try on a tiara because that was for girls. Fuck anyone who said that.

And of course, today would be the day that the hot guy he’d enjoyed staring at would turn out to be another one of those. The hot guy in question (and yes Nat, he was very hot) had shoulder-length brown hair with a slight stubble and icy blue eyes that Steve could probably stare into for hours on end. Or he’d just let him fuck him for a night and never see him again. Either situation was good.

That was until the hot guy’s son picked up a Rapunzel dress and showed it to his Dad and suddenly the hot guy became firm and dismissive, “No, you can’t have that Rapunzel dress.” Well fuck, of course, the hottest guy in the Disney store was the modern version of Gaston.

“Steve,” Nat warned, gripping his shoulder tightly to hold him back. Steve didn’t mean to be rude or drive customers away, it was just very difficult not to storm over and tell whoever that it was 2016 and they need to wake the fuck up and learn how to parent. Even if they’re hot.

Especially since the kid was near tears after being told that he wasn’t allowed to have the dress that he wanted.

When the hot guy bent down to get to his son’s level in his face, Steve was ready to pull him up and stab him with his EpiPen until he spoke, “That one’s way too small, we need to find your size.” 

Watching the kid’s face light up from near tears actually made Steve’s day and that awkward ‘aw’ noise everyone makes at cheesy romance movies came out of his mouth. Steve really wanted to fuck this guy, but damn he needed to go on dates with him and slowly fall in love with him and watch him grow as a person. Okay, maybe that was a bit unrealistic, he could still probably fuck him.

Well, maybe if Steve wasn’t a scrawny five-foot kid who still looked like a prepubescent bratty tween.

“You’ve got it bad Rogers,” Nat commented, sipping her coffee while leaning on the wall behind the counter. No one was buying right now since it was a slow day. 

“Shut it Romanov.” Steve threw her an exasperated look before glancing back at the hot guy who was heading for the counter, “They’re coming over now.” He hadn’t been nervous about talking to a customer since his first day, but he had butterflies in his stomach right now. Well, kind of. More like Uncle Sam’s pet eagle trying to escape his stomach.

Steve plastered the ‘I totally don’t hate working here’ smile, which every retail worker had down to a side, on to his face before speaking to the hot guy, “Hi, welcome to the Disney Store. Can I interest you into any of our promotional offers today?” It’s a great line to use on your crush.

The hot guy scratched the back of his neck clearly not wanting any of their promotional shit, “Uh… no thanks.” It was probably one of the politest ways someone has turned it down. He still had nightmares about the lady who’d whipped out red paint from her pocket and splattered it onto him, proclaiming corporate death to everyone. 

Steve continued to smile while he rang up the Rapunzel dress that the son was pushing onto the desk eagerly, “Is this for the little man down here?” He was used to making idle chit chat with the customers although he still fucked up this time when he realised just how much of an innuendo his question could be.

“Yes! Daddy said I can wear this every day if I want to!” the little boy responded before the hot guy could, jumping up and down happily, “I’m going to be the prettiest princess in the whole world, aren’t I Daddy?” 

“Yes honey, you’ll be the prettiest princess in the world!” The hot guy smiled down at his son, ruffling his hair contentedly. Parenting, this hot guy is doing it right.

“You’re already the prettiest princess in the world if you ask me.” Steve nearly jumped in his own skin when Nat’s smooth voice jumped in, leaning down slightly to grin at the son. She shot him a quick look that clearly said ‘get his number and fuck him’ before engaging in conversation with the son. Steve didn’t need to be told twice.

“This probably sounds super weird, but thanks for not,” the hot guy paused, maybe to find the right phrase, “Judging? Does that work? Judging about the whole dress thing?” He was shifting nervously, hopping from foot to foot.

“That’d hardly be professional,” Steve commented immediately before realising that probably wasn’t comforting, “Plus, don’t tell my boss this, but every time I see one of those parents telling their sons not to buy a dress, I wonder if I could execute a murder or not.” That probably wasn’t comforting either.

“Oh tell me about it, I wouldn’t call myself a super parent or anything, but those parents shouldn’t even be allowed to have kids if they can’t get out of the fifties,” the hot guy replied instantly, smiling slightly, “Damn Trump supporters, right?” 

“I’d say damn straight, but I don’t want to feed into their campaigns.” He bit back the _and it’d hardly be accurate considering I’m gayer than a rainbow_ , not wanting to scare the hot guy away from the store forever, “I’m Steve.”

“Bucky,” the hot guy, Bucky, introduced himself, “And this little tyke is Winter. Don’t ask, his mom chose the name.” Bucky rolled his eyes at the name, shaking his head light-heartedly.

“Wasn’t going to considering that Bucky is quite an odd name itself, isn’t it?” Steve questioned, slowly folding up the Rapunzel dress because he didn’t want this conversation to end.

“Folks named me after James Buchannan,” he explained which didn’t help Steve’s confusion really, “That president no one remembers who couldn’t stop a civil war,” he added, probably sensing Steve’s confusion. The name and explanation rang a few bells, some of them being warning bells.

“Is that the guy everyone thought was gay?” He couldn’t help the question, knowing it would probably transition well into that awkward conversation if Bucky was gay.

“Suddenly the name makes sense.” Bucky scratched the back of his neck again, looking like he regretted mentioning it.

“Damn, I wish my name told people I was gay, I hate those awkward ‘oh my god, you’re gay, I’d never have guessed it, you know, I have another friend whose gay you should come talk to’ conversations.” Steve managed a small smile, hoping he hadn’t fucked it up too badly.

“I hate that conversation so much,” Bucky agreed, looking a lot more comfortable now, “So Steve, feel like going out for a drink sometime?” Oh, thank fuck Steve didn’t have to be the one to ask.

“Sounds great, got a date on that sometime?” He felt like his long stretch for a pun probably sounded super unnatural and forced, but at least he managed to drop a punny hint about dating Bucky.

“Well, Winter’s with his mom from Sunday nights to Friday’s nights so any weeknight would be good for me,” Bucky explained as Steve finally managed to fold the dress, leaning on the counter to look closely at Steve who felt very judged right now. 

“Wednesdays are the only days I don’t have class or work so Tuesday night maybe?” Steve offered as he packaged the dress, “Lectures kill with a hangover.”

“Tuesday works for me,” Bucky smiled as he paid for the dress without Steve even mentioning the price. They quickly exchanged numbers as Winter began to demand a McDonalds for lunch, turning his attention from Nat to his Dad.

“I’ll text you the details.” Bucky shouldered the bag while holding his son’s hand, “Sounds like a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://island-of-asteria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
